


Proud of You

by Elennare



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Episode 44: The Elenasto Fiasco, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Edea’s note reminds Nova of an old conversation with Lucius.
Relationships: Nova V'Ger & Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smakibbfb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smakibbfb/gifts).



> For smakibbfb - I hope you like it!

The others hurried out of the meeting room to get to their duties, but Nova lingered behind, distracted by Lucius's new gauntlet. Realising he was waiting for her, she looked up at him.

"Sorry! Your gauntlet is really cool, I was just wondering how it was made," she apologized with a smile.

Lucius smiled back. "I'll take it off so you can have a better look at it, if you like," he offered.

Nova hesitated, tempted, but shook her head. "There's so much to do before we leave, I should be in the engine room already! Once we're on our way, maybe?"

"Of course, any time you like," Lucius said. "And we'll come to Gusthaven back some day, I suppose; maybe you can spend more time with Edea then and ask her about how she made it."

"I hope so, I'd love that!" Nova said. "I want to know how all her Moonstar things work too, they're amazing from what we saw of them." 

"I had no idea she could make things like this," Lucius replied, picking up the box the gauntlet had come in. "I suppose there's a lot I didn't know about her, really..."

Seeing the note from Edea was still lying on the table, Nova picked it up and handed it to Lucius. Again, she hesitated, this time unsure if she would be doing right to bring up what she was thinking of or not. Lucius had read the note out loud for all of them to hear when he opened it, and it had brought another letter to Nova’s mind, one she had written for him. The letter, and the conversation they’d had as she wrote… Should she mention it? She didn't want to upset Lucius, but it felt important.

"You told me once that I should meet your sister," she said slowly. 

Lucius frowned for a moment, thinking, then sighed as the memory struck. "Yes, I remember."

He looked as if he might hurry away, so Nova reached out and placed a hand on the arm that wasn’t wrapped in metal, hoping it would keep him there. "Well, I have now, and she's obviously proud of you! And so am I," she said, giving his arm a friendly squeeze.

Lucius nodded slowly. "Thank you… I just hope I won't be a terrible captain and let you all down."

"Of course you won’t! You're going to be a great captain," Nova said emphatically. 

"If I am, it'll be because I have great officers," Lucius answered with a slight smile. "And I'm proud of you, too."


End file.
